The Pack
by Terminatress
Summary: Inuyasha's past comes back to haunt him with mixed results. Lot's of OOC for our puppy friend! AU
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
My name is Inuyasha.  
My mother and father died when I was very young.   
That was the start of my pain.   
But with their death came the realization of a wonderful spark inside me.   
It was a comfort more than anything. It was a strange feeling really. To know that you had such a wonderful gift and weren't able to use it properly until taught. I was born with a rare gift that many would give their immortal souls to posses. Get this, it would only work properly in my hands too.   
But… that didn't stop what happened to me.   
That I lost my gift because of jealousy and fear. I suppose I deserved it. After all I didn't trust that I could stay, that I had to carve my way into their hearts by doing what I thought was best.   
They turned on me.   
My heart argues that they couldn't abandon you, but the reality had been burned into my mind.  
Unable to forget.  
Afterwards… I tried something else. I acted like nothing could hurt me. That didn't last long.   
Everyone needs someone right?   
So I tried again. I didn't go after a large group of friends and settled on one person. Whose opinions and smile made my world stop. After a while I began to think that this was better than what I had before.  
I was wrong.   
The pain of that betrayal almost killed me. Literally…  
Then my world was turned once again. But I was forever changed by it. The scowl I constantly wear to protect myself is not just a barrier to ward off people or potential friends now.   
It was out of sheer frustration.  
What good was my training and abilities when all they wanted was someone to shoulder the dirty work and strength of the opponents? None. What good were the abilities anyway when you couldn't use them? I didn't trust my training anymore anyways. It's too painful.  
Damn them!  
It had been too long since I had any sort of interaction with my barriers down. All my defensiveness had warded off my abilities to communicate. Anything I said would have come across totally wrong anyways.  
So I stopped trying.  
I wasn't ready for it when it happened. My god was I such an idiot.  
In love?  
I thought that I had fallen for the other one. I was so wrong. Then, the other person came back…sort of. Confusion. Anxiety. Fear. They all came back, making me more insecure than ever.  
I still am.   
So I'll protect the one I love by trying to not seem interested. Snort! Yeah right. I have to at least try to atone for what the other has become.  
Because of me…  
Guilty. Guilt is my only weapon I have to remind myself that I can't get close to her. She'll leave me after all this is over.  
Another betrayal. I don't think I'll survive this one.  
At least when this is all over I can look back and say that I tried my best with what I was given. I won fights that my father couldn't have won! And he was a taiyoukai! But…  
I have one regret  
I'm sorry ookami. I let you down.  
  
Author note. Gomen! I had a problem with my new computer so it had to be sent away to get fixed. Thank god for warranty! I'm back! Like? Dislike? Tell me to continue or not. This is only the appetizer people. 


	2. Chapter 1 Do you think she killed him?

Author note: BTW this stuff happens after Naraku killed Kikyo after that then total AU   
  
Chapter 1  
  
So she was mad. Kagome had every right to be after what I said and did but that still didn't mean that the sit still didn't hurt. Or that the hurt inside hadn't receded either. It had been around the fiftieth time she had left me to go down that blasted well! How could she leave me like this and not think that it wouldn't hurt. Anything I would have gained in the week before she left would have been erased out of her mind the next time she came through. I don't know if that destiny portal was a curse or a blessing.   
'At least someone knows where I am.' I wasn't fooled in the least bit that a magical force wasn't behind that portal. It had to be a powerful magic in order to move through time. It would have been a mere trifle for one of the ladies to do it. Which one, he didn't know but a sinking suspicion said it was sister Fate.   
'She always did have a soft spot for the underdog.' Real pain flitted across Inuyasha's face. 'Damn! Don't think about them! They did nothing to get you back! They're still doing nothing to get you back! They left you.'  
"Inuyasha!" A white, triangled ear perked up. A female voice was calling him. Sango? "Inuyasha!" It was a very irritated and high voice. It was Sango. The urge to run and hide until a female cooled off was still in effect after all this time.   
'Suppress the urge. Act like you don't care. Take a deep breath and don't say anything. Huff when she's finished chewing the ear off and everything will be fine.' Inuyasha checked off the items on his mental list to do and looked down. A surprised reaction never made it to his face. 'This is serious if she's that close to that letch.'  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked in a gruff and impatient tone. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were at the base of the tree looking up at Inuyasha's lazy position.  
"Inuyasha, we need to talk." Sango said in a polite tone. Curious, Inuyasha plopped down onto the ground and leaned his back against the tree. The other's just watched him.  
"So, talk." Inuyasha gruffed in his arrogant and snorting manor. Miroku and Shippou sighed and looked to Sango. Sango blushed and squirmed under the others gaze at being the one elected to speak. Now Inuyasha was interested. "Well spit it out!" Inuyasha barked making everyone jump.  
"We want to know how you managed to pull that move off." Sango finally said making Inuyasha inwardly cringe. They had noticed. The last battle against Naraku's minions had been a particularly painful one. He had to use a few of his old moves to survive that fight. Not any of his old abilities, just a bit of his old knowledge in fighting. They were Ookami's moves.  
"Which one?" Inuyasha rose an eyebrow in annoyance. Inwardly he winced again. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were talking about the move he used to kill Kokoranai, the latest in Naraku's spawn. All he had done was jumped into the setting sun, used his accelerated motion to take a swipe at Kokoranai with his sheath and spin to break his impenetrable shield with a almost instant strike with the Tetsusaiga. The repeating vibrations had cracked the shield like glass. Then it was a simple slash to kill him.   
"What you did to break the shield. If Kagome-sama's arrows didn't do it that how could you?" Miroku trailed off when the look in Inuyasha's eyes changed for the briefest instance. Before Miroku could comprehend what he had seen, Inuyasha's eyes took on their regular golden gleam.  
"It's none of your business!" with the characteristic snarl Inuyasha had jumped back into his tree and waited for them to leave. They left a little later after grumbling about dog demons. Inuyasha waited until they were out of the forest until he let himself sigh in relief.   
'Why do they deem it necessary to butt into my moves like that! Can't I have one attack that they can know nothing about?' That answer was quickly found. 'They want to know because they care.' A churning in Inuyasha's stomach arouse. 'They can't! I won't let them! As soon as this is over I'll turn into a full demon… either I'll have my spark back or have them kill me.' A sad sigh finally made it out of him. It was the only chance he had. Kikyou had died by Naraku's hand not that he planned to die with her any way's. Kagome meant too much to him for that. It was killing him to live with the emptiness of a stolen spark. Inuyasha either got his spark back or died trying. Recently it looked like he was going to die trying.  
  
Next day.  
  
"Bout time you came back wench!" Inuyasha snarled as Kagome hopped out of the well. A smile greeted his gruff greeting and Inuyasha immediately became suspicious. Something was wrong.  
"It's nice to see you too Inuyasha." Kagome said cheerfully. Correction, now he knew something was wrong. There was a scent clinging onto her skin of salt? Had Kagome been crying? Not using his usual precautions in revealing his unique abilities to scent someone's tears, Inuyasha spoke without his usual caution.  
"Why have you been crying Kagome?" After the words were out of his mouth he mentally smacked himself.   
'IDIOT! You stupid ignorant ass! Now what's she going to stay to that!' He then realized that his mask had still stayed in place. He was giving Kagome his arrogant and frowning look. 'What's she going to do?' Expecting the 'sit' when her face fell, he shut his eyes and his ears twitched waiting for the sound of her angry voice.  
"Inuyasha!" What happened next he was NOT prepared for. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide in shock when he felt arms go around his waist as Kagome slammed into him crying. Frozen in shock he could only register that she was sobbing into his kimono. When she didn't let go, Inuyasha's arms hesitantly went around her back.  
"K-kagome?" Inuyasha winced at his own tone of voice.   
'Oh, yeah. Not the sound of a gruff, tough dog demon! Shape up or you're really going to dig your hole here!' Before Inuyasha could try to be his normal insensitive self, Kagome began to speak through sobs and hiccups.  
"I-I can't go to school anymore! T-the schools think I'm too sickly to enrol! I have no future now!" Kagome sobbed. Inuyasha froze at the words.   
'No more school? That means that she can stay!' Just then, a wave of giddiness seemed to envelope Inuyasha that he had never felt before. 'She might be upset now but that doesn't mean she'll stay upset forever and maybe-' Inuyasha's thought's were interrupted by the untimely arrival of the rest of the group.  
"Inuyasha! You had better go back and get Kagome before I-" Shippou said snarling as he pounced on Inuyasha's ear and began to bite. The fox stopped in shock when he realized that the very girl he demanded to be returned was in Inuyasha's arms crying.  
"SSh-shippou?" Kagome's quiet query knocked Inuyasha back to his senses. Before anyone could get a word out, Inuyasha had let go of Kagome, snatched the fox off of his head. Bringing the kit up to his level, Inuyasha let out a growl that was reserved only for the fox. Shippou winced at being held by his tail and the promise of pain that growl held.  
"Now wait a minute Inu-" Miroku began to try to appease the dog demon's temper.  
"SIT!Sitisitsit! Really-" Kagome huffed.   
'At least this saves me from the embarressment of the position of me and Kagome were in.' Inuyasha thought before he replied in the age old tradition of 'sitting'.  
"Bitch!" Inuyasha snarled as he ate dirt. Inuyasha smirked into the ground that Kagome would be the one to answer the awkward questions. Shippou ran from his now loose grasp and leapt into Kagome's waiting arms.  
"Inuyasha you jerk! You made Kagome cry!" Shippou snarled from the safety of Kagome's arms. Miroku with his all wise wisdom on the female gender (Author laughs and shakes head) decided to let lose some of his knowledge.  
"From what I saw he was trying to rectify that Shippou. Although, I have to admit I would be angry if someone interrupted my er-apologies." The last word was definitely said for an added meaning. That made Kagome blush a deep red and she desperately tried to hide her blush. Sango's boomerang slammed down on his head.  
"Knock it off you letch! Inuyasha-" Sango gave a glare that the dog demon couldn't see and was glad not to.   
"Feh! I didn't do anything this time! Kagome was upset before she came back. It's about that stupid school thingy of hers!" Inuyasha snarled to the group. A shifting of hair and Inuyasha realized that Myouga had also entered the scene.  
'Not a smart thing to say milord.' Myouga whispered in his ear. Inuyasha merely twitched an ear in response. Kagome on the other hand went from embarrassed to angry.  
"Sit! Sitsitsitsitsit!" Kagome finally stopped when Inuyasha let out a high yelp and stopped moving. Shippou blinked at the still form of Inuyasha and looked baffled.   
"Do you think she killed him?" Shippou asked in a curious tone. Miroku poked the prone dog demon in the side with the staff. Inuyasha didn't even grunt in annoyance. Kagome however looked horrified with herself.  
"Methinks you overdid it milady." A voice from Inuyasha's hair said. Myouga jumped out of the hair and onto Kirara.   
  
Later  
  
"Ooooo." A moan of pain left the floor. Inuyasha had the strangest dream. It was about being thrashed around in that strange contraption Kagome used to clean her clothes in.  
'God! I feel like Tairyoku decided to stomp all over my back for a few weeks.' With very careful deliberation, Inuyasha decided to open his eyes to see if what his senses told him was true or not. 'Shit. I'm at Kaede's. They probably had to drag me here.' Inuyasha tried to sit up when his ribs began to protest so violently that he knew each and everyone of them were broke. The pain had him on his back again with a thump.  
"Hisss!" A small pain filled snarl escaped from Inuyasha's mouth. Not only did he feel the pain of his ribs but he bumped his head now as well.   
'Goddamnit! What the hell possessed Kagome to sit me ten times! Kagome shouldn't have been that upset over this school thing! I'm soooo going to get even with her.' Inuyasha was left for quite some time before the door opened and Kaede herself walked in.  
"Ah, good to see you awake Inuyasha. How do you feel?" Kaede asked in her usual Why-the-hell-do-I-have-to-treat-the-stupid-ones tone. Inuyasha let out a snarl when she came over to him to try and help him up.  
"DON'T!" Too late. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kaede blinked in shock when Inuyasha suddenly yelled in pain and forcibly removed her hand from trying to help him up. When the dog demon had finished his scream of pain, the rest of the group tottered through the door almost lazily.  
"Is someone being difficult again?" Miroku said in a sigh type voice. The tone wasn't lost on Inuyasha and he became enraged.  
"Are you alright?" Kagome asked softly. A vein popped on Inuyasha's forehead. The straw that broke the camels back…  
"NO! I'M NOT! IF I WAS REALLY OK I WOULDN'T BE ON THIS FUCKING FLOOR WITH MY INSIDES TURNED TO RATSHIT NOW WHOULD I?" Inuyasha bellowed in a voice filled with real anger and pain. The outcry was slightly shocking to say the least. What they had failed to notice earlier was that Inuyasha was panting from the exertion of the pain and not yelling.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with her voice trembling. Inuyasha gave a heartfelt moan and ragged breathing followed.  
"E-every breath feels like I'm on fire. I-I think that my ribs pierced through everything. It didn't hurt this much with Sesshou-maru." Everyone except Sango knew about the run in with Sesshou-maru and how Inuyasha got clawed through the stomach.  
"It's-it's all my fault!" Kagome began crying. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I wasn't thinking! I'm so very sorry…" Inuyasha then felt the guilt trip rise out of him too.  
'Arrrgh! Why is it that I can only make her cry?' In true Inuyasha fashion, he did the first thing to get her to stop crying.  
"Stop that! You're getting me all wet!" The order sounded like a pathetic whimper that made Kagome cry even more. Sango and Miroku sighed in unison. There goes shard hunting for a while. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and saw him silently plead for someone to stop her from crying. That's when Miroku got a wickedly fiendish idea.  
"Since that this seems to be Kagome-sama's fault." Miroku began to saw with a slight smile on his usual honest priest mask.  
"Miroku!" Sango hissed. Shippou was ready to jump on the bandwagon and pound Miroku too.  
"Then she should stay here and fix it. Sango, Shippou and I shall go searching for the last remaining shards while you recover Inuyasha." Kagome stopped crying to look up at Miroku for a moment. "Don't worry Sango will be perfectly safe with me." A slight movement on the houshi's part made a vein pop out of Sango's forehead.  
"Hentai!" Sango snarled as she brought down her boomerang down on his head. Inuyasha then noticed something he didn't notice before, Sango's cheeks had a pink tinge to them when the letch did that.  
"Stupid monk." Inuyasha tried to snarl as a sharp pain in his chest made him gasp. Inuyasha blinked in shock. THAT didn't feel like it was related to his body's condition. Inuyasha's eyes went wide with realization.  
'Fuck. Now of all times do I get a summoning from that jerk Kyofu. Sorry you ass. I can't come because of my injuries you fucking thief!' If the group present could have seen his aura, it would have flickered for the tiniest instance at the command of the outside force.   
"Inuyasha are you in pain? Is there anything I can do?" Inuyasha could have kissed her if he had been feeling up to it. The flicker grew more insistent but Inuyasha's body couldn't respond to the callings. A smirk almost covered his face.  
'I'll be better than alright. What a stroke of luck! I finally get to piss off that prick!'  
"I'm hungry. Cook me up a bowl of Ramen?" Inuyasha replied in a whisper. Kagome shook her head but quickly got ready to make it. The last thing Inuyasha saw was her leaving his side as he slipped into a blissful escape.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha otherwise I wouldn't have the time to write a fic with a growling half demon over my shoulder. 


End file.
